A communication terminal apparatus is conventionally known, which is capable of using a terrestrial cellular mobile communication system (hereinafter abbreviated as “terrestrial system” as appropriate) via a cellular base station located on the ground and a satellite mobile communication system (hereinafter abbreviated as “satellite system” as appropriate) via an artificial satellite in a same area (for example, refer to Non-Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 1).